


9 obłąkanych rozmów z Sherlockiem Holmesem

by Ciri666



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Pre-Slash, rudeness, vulgarity
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciri666/pseuds/Ciri666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock przeprowadza eksperyment ordynarności. Każdy ma cierpieć dla nauki, szczególnie John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9 obłąkanych rozmów z Sherlockiem Holmesem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [9 Insane Conversations with Sherlock Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/241977) by [pennydreadful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydreadful/pseuds/pennydreadful). 



> Na samym wstępie poproszę osoby ze słabszą tolerancją na wulgarność o opuszczenie tej strony. Całej reszcie radzę zapiąć pasy ^^  
> Mamy zgodę odgórną od autorki, betowała moja cumberlove4ever chwała za jej istnienie.  
> Nie przedłużając już, zapraszam do lektury :)

John zawzięcie stukał w klawiaturę swojego laptopa, z całych sił starając się dodać kolejny post na bloga, żeby przynajmniej zrobić cokolwiek produktywnego w ten zupełnie zmarnowany weekend. Miał wypaść niezmiernie pracowicie – chciał posprzątać mieszkanie, spisać kilka spraw, nadrobić zaległości w niektórych czasopismach medycznych, jak już planował od miesiąca – jednak zamiast tego, spędził całe dwa dni na kanapie, jedząc fast foody i oglądając telewizję.

Sherlock wszedł do pokoju, ale John go zignorował, bo jak się niedawno dowiedział, to było najlepsze, co mógł zrobić. John oglądał kiedyś _Pogromcę psów_ i był zaintrygowany pomysłem Cesar o przejęciu dominacji przez ignorowanie wyzywającego zachowania.

\- John – powiedział Sherlock. – Chciałbym przeprowadzić eksperyment.

\- Co za niespodzianka... – odpowiedział nieobecnie.

\- Eksperyment na ludziach.

John spojrzał na niego sponad swojego laptopa.

\- Na żywych ludziach?

\- Na wielu żywych ludziach.

John z powrotem wlepił wzrok w ekran, przypominając sobie o ignorowaniu go.

\- Eksperyment psychologiczny – powiedział Sherlock. – Żeby cię zbytnie nie niepokoić.

\- O dziwo zaczyna mnie to coraz bardziej martwić.

\- Chciałbym skatalogować rozmaite reakcje na używaną wulgarność. To pomogłoby mi ulepszyć moje zdolności manipulacyjne.

\- Już sam fakt, że posiadasz zdolności manipulacyjne, można uznać za wulgarny.

\- Często słyszę, że kobiety wolą „niegrzecznych chłopców” od tych „grzecznych”.

\- Niektóre typy kobiet, tak myślę – John przeczytał linijkę, którą przed chwilą napisał. Zdanie nie miało żadnego sensu. Skrzywił się i skasował je. – Podobnie jak niektórzy mężczyźni preferują „dziwki” niż „grzeczne dziewczynki”. To wszystko kwestia gustu. I perspektywy.

\- Lubisz niegrzecznych czy grzecznych chłopców, John?

John zmarszczył brwi.

\- Wolę... kobiety?

\- Mm.

\- O co ci chodzi?

\- Chcę zobaczyć czy ludzie wolą wulgarną, chamską osobę od stosunkowo „miłej”, pomimo zachowania kontrastu. Chcę zobaczyć czy arogancja może zadziałać równie dobrze jak urok osobisty.

\- Już przeprowadziłeś ten eksperyment. Nazywa się: twoje życie.

Sherlock zachichotał. Dźwięk ten był w jakiś sposób zarówno pociągający, jak i diabelski.

\- Więc masz zamiar zająć się obrażaniem ludzi? - zapytał John – Przecież ty już to robisz.

\- Nie, John, wulgarnością. To zupełnie inna sprawa. Nie bądź głupi.

John westchnął, wzruszył ramionami i ponownie skoncentrował się na ekranie komputera.

Po chwili z kuchni doszedł go triumfalny okrzyk Sherlocka:

\- To będzie _zajebiście_ ciekawe!

John zamrugał kilka razy.

***

Sherlock i John siedzieli w gabinecie Lestrade'a, a Detektyw Inspektor zdecydowanie nie był zadowolony.

\- To już drugi raz w miesiącu, Sherlock – powiedział. – Jeśli czasami wpuszczam cię na miejsce zbrodni, lub wtajemniczam w śledztwo, to nie znaczy, że możesz to ot tak robić i dodatkowo rozstawiać wszystkich po kątach. Na to wszystko istnieje dokładny protokół, a ty ciągle go łamiesz. Przez co zostanie jeszcze naruszona moja praca lub twoja głowa, jeśli będziesz tak dalej postępować. Prawdopodobnie obie te rzeczy.

John siedział w wygodnym fotelu, popijając kawę z papierowego kubka i choć przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy, wewnątrz odtańczył swój mały taniec zwycięstwa. Nieszczególnie lubił, kiedy Sherlock miał kłopoty, ale słowne policzki mierzone w niego jeden po drugim były doskonale uzasadnione. John ostrzegał go, żeby tam nie szli, krytykował to całą drogę i triumfował cały czas, kiedy już ich wyrzucili. Sherlock nigdy go nie słuchał.

\- Naprawdę, Sherlock. – Lestrade podniósł do ust swój kubek z kawą. – Chcę, żebyś dał mi słowo, że nie zrobisz tego ponownie. Ponieważ następnym razem – zmierzył go surowym spojrzeniem – pozwolę im cię aresztować.

Zapadła cisza, podczas której Lestrade wziął łyk ze swojego kubka, a Sherlock – tak jak przez ostatnie dziesięć minut – wpatrywał się w sufit z głową odrzuconą do tyłu i palcami złączonymi pod brodą. John nie był do końca pewny, czy usłyszał on chociaż jedno słowo, które zostało do niego powiedziane.

Ale wtedy detektyw opuścił ręce i wyprostował się. Złapał poręcze fotela i spojrzał beznamiętnie na Lestrade'a.

\- Powiem ci, co chciałbym zrobić, Detektywie Inspektorze – powiedział spokojnie. – Chciałbym wstać, rozpiąć moje spodnie, wyjąć fiuta i nalać prosto do twojej kawy.

Ręka Johna zawisłą w połowie drogi do ust przy „rozpiąć moje spodnie”.

Lestarde wpatrywał się w niego, najwyraźniej zbyt zszokowany, by zmienić swój wyraz twarzy.

Potem uniósł brew.

\- Co?

\- Tak – odpowiedział Sherlock. – Wstać i nalać prosto do tego. Będziesz mógł zamieszać, rozprowadzając ten wyśmienity dodatek, i wypić to. Wyobrażam sobie, że będzie gorzki i lekko słony. Może z odrobiną słodyczy, ponieważ zjadłem trochę owoców dziś rano.

John nie wiedział, jak ma niby to wszystko przetrawić. Po prostu wpatrywał się tępo w ścianę, próbują sobie przypomnieć, jak działa rzeczywistość.

\- Czy ty chcesz mnie wkurzyć? - zapytał Lestrade.

\- Nie.

Znów zapadła cisza. Po bardzo długiej, bardzo niezręcznej chwili, Lestrade siedział dalej.

\- Wynoś się z mojego biura – powiedział nisko, a następnie dodał do wstrząśniętego Johna – Jeśli jakaś interesująca sprawa wpadnie mi w ręce, zadzwonię do ciebie.

Po tym jak wyszli już z biura, John nadal nie miał bladego pojęcia, co mógłby powiedzieć.

\- Tak, tak – powiedział Sherlock, brzmiąc na bardzo zadowolonego - To było niesamowicie interesujące.

***

 

Cały następny dzień spędzili w szpitalu Bart's, bo Sherlock miał do zbadania kilka rodzajów próbek z różnych spraw, a z tajemniczych powodów ludzie pracujący w tym miejscu wciąż pozwalali mu korzystać ze swoich bardzo drogich i delikatnych urządzeń. John – jako dobry asystent, spędził ten czas na robieniu notatek i planowaniu. Molly również tam była, ciągnęło ją do Sherlocka jak ćmę do ognia. Co chwilę znajdowała jakieś wymówki, żeby wejść do środka, więc nawet John skapnął się, co jest grane. Za trzecim razem wyczuł nawet zapach jej perfum.

\- Przyniosłam ci trochę więcej szkiełek - powiedziała wesoło. Sherlock miał twarz zasłoniętą przez mikroskop. – Szkiełek nigdy za wiele. Możesz ich potrzebować. Do... czegoś.

John chciał ją zapytać, co właściwie widziała w Sherlocku. Nie był uroczy gdy przemawiał, nie wspominając już o jakimś kręgosłupie moralnym, i chociaż był niesamowicie przystojny, cały jego sposób bycia skutecznie to wymazywał. John zastanawiał się, czy jest ona masochistką, ma problemy z samooceną, czy po prostu lubi wyzwania.

\- Znalazłeś coś ciekawego? – spytała, pochylając się obok niego. Wydawało się, że zrobiła to całkiem umyślnie.

Sherlock spojrzał na nią sponad mikroskopu i zjechał spojrzeniem wzdłuż jej bluzki.

\- Gdzie kupiłaś ten stanik? - zapytał.

John, pochłonięty notowaniem, przerwał w pół słowa.

Molly odskoczyła od niego z piskliwym chichotem.

\- Och, oops! - poprawiła bluzkę. - Nie chciałam, żebyś to zobaczył, ale skoro już zapytałeś, to było w Victoria's Secret. Akurat mieli wyprzedaż, ten akurat był z... no wiesz, z push up'em. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, obejmując dłońmi swoje piersi i unosząc je do góry.

Sherlock przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nie.

\- Wiesz, dlaczego heteroseksualni mężczyźni uważają dekolty za tak zniewalające? - zapytał ją.

John tylko na niego patrzył i słuchał, całkowicie bezradny.

Molly znów zachichotała i odrzuciła włosy na plecy.

\- Czy to ma coś wspólnego z wychowaniem? Przypomina im to czas kiedy sami byli karmieni jako dzieci?

\- Przypuszczam, że dla niektórych z nich, tak jest. – Sherlock ponownie spojrzał przez mikroskop. – Dla mnie są takie, ponieważ _kocham_ pieprzyć między cycki.

John upuścił długopis.

Molly stała nieruchomo, wyglądając najpierw na oszołomioną, a po chwili na zaskoczoną. Po chwili nieśmiało zapytała:

\- Słucham?

\- Tak – odpowiedział Sherlock. – Nie ma nic lepszego niż nasmarowanie olejkiem kobiecych cycków, ściśnięcie ich razem, aż utworzą mały śliski tunel i wepchnięcie mojego fiuta pomiędzy nie. Można powiedzieć, że jest to prawie magiczne.

Molly nadal wyglądał tak, jakby ktoś uderzył ją workiem monet między oczy, co było, swoją drogą, prawidłową reakcją.

Nastąpiła cisza, podczas której Sherlock kontynuował patrzenie przez mikroskop. Molly miała pełne prawo, żeby go uderzyć. Zamiast tego przeszła niepewnie za jego plecami, a potem podeszła do drzwi. Tam się zatrzymała i odwróciła.

\- Mają jeszcze... te z push up'em, dla zwiększania dekoltu – powiedziała niepewnie. – Wciąż są w promocji. Mogłabym podskoczyć po pracy i załatwić jeden.

John wlepił w nią spojrzenie.

Sherlock spojrzał sponad mikroskopu i posłał jej to coś, co uchodziło za jego ciepły uśmiech.

Molly zarumieniła się, przygryzła dolną wargę i wyszła.

\- Fascynujące - powiedział Sherlock i wrócił do swojej pracy.

***

 

Lestarde obiecał im interesującą sprawę i właśnie dostali jedną, w dość szybkim tempie. John zastanawiał się, czy jeśli zacząłby mówić niegrzeczne rzeczy do ludzi na chirurgii, to czy dostałby lepszy grafik.

Sprawa dotyczyła mężczyzny, który został pocięty i wepchnięty do beczki z benzyną, ale nikt nie wiedział, gdzie został zamordowany, albo kto zostawił tę beczkę na przystani. W dodatku odciski palców i zapisy dentystyczne zmarłego do niczego nie pasowały, co było naprawdę interesującą częścią.

Sherlock chciał osobiście zbadać obszar, gdzie została znaleziona ta beczka. Oczywiście był tam już zespół kryminalistyki ze Scotland Yardu z Andersonem na czele. Pomimo pozwolenia Lestrade’a, nie był on zbyt chętny, by umożliwić Sherlockowi dostęp do tego miejsca.

\- Dla ciebie nie ma tu niczego, co mógłbyś oglądać – powiedział swoim władczym, nosowym głosem. Był oparty o nadbrzeżną bramę, skutecznie blokując mu przejście. - Spadaj stąd i zacznij dręczyć kogoś innego.

\- Jestem pewien, że jest tam mnóstwo rzeczy, które chętnie zobaczę – odpowiedział Sherlock. - Mordercy często pozostawiają po sobie przypadkowe wskazówki, wyrzucając ciało.

\- Które sami znajdziemy – powiedział Anderson. – Jesteśmy całkowicie zdolni do zrobienia tego, wiesz? Zostaliśmy specjalnie przeszkoleni.

\- Kiepsko – powiedział Sherlock. Westchnął, wepchnął ręce do kieszeni płaszcza i rozejrzał się. – Zawsze coś przegapiacie...

Anderson wyglądał na urażonego. Obrzucił Johna ponurym spojrzeniem, oczywiście będąc zirytowanym również na niego, jeśli nie za wejście z Sherlockeim, to po prostu za istnienie.

\- Spadaj stąd – powiedział do Sherlocka. – Zadzwonimy do ciebie, jeśli będziemy cię potrzebować. To znaczy, kiedy piekło zamarznie.

Sherlock ponownie spojrzał na Andersona, światło błyszczące w jego oczach przeszywało na wylot małego, zdenerwowanego mężczyznę. Co niepokojące, wyglądał na prawie zatroskanego.

\- Anderson, wiem jaki masz problem – powiedział Sherlock.

\- No i proszę bardzo... – Anderson wywrócił oczami.

\- Potrzebujesz obciągania.

John powinien to przewidzieć, ale tego nie zrobił. Poczuł jakby uderzenie w brzuch tak samo jak poprzednie dwa razy.

Anderson wpatrywał się w niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami i trochę przerażonym wyrazem twarzy.

\- I to dobrego – kontynuował – A nie takiego gównianego, jakie funduje ci Donovan. Porządnego, dokładnego ssania fiuta, przez zdolne usta. Kogoś, kto weźmie cię głęboko w gardło i nie zacznie się krztusić, kiedy uderzysz o jego migdałki. Kogoś, kogo będziesz mógł złapać za włosy i naprawdę wypieprzyć w usta. Kogoś, kto uwielbia ssać fiuta i jeszcze bardzie kocha połykać – Sherlock pochylił się do przodu. – Kogoś z idealnymi ustami – wydął wargi.

John wbił wzrok w deski pod swoimi nogami, zdając sobie sprawę, że siedzi po uszy w tarapatach i modlił się, żeby to wszystko okazało się tylko koszmarem. Modlił się naprawdę bardzo, bardzo żarliwie. Ponieważ, och Boże, on przecież nie zaproponował...

Cisza była niepokojąca i John w końcu musiał spojrzeć co się dzieje, ale tylko jednym okiem.

Anderson nadal wpatrywał się w Sherlocka. Potem przesunął się na bok w ciszy, umożliwiając im przejście. Sherlock poszedł naprzód z dziarskim uśmiechem na twarzy i skinięciem na Andersona. John posłusznie podążył za nim.

Kiedy schodzili w dół nabrzeża, Sherlock otrzepał się zdegustowany.

\- Co za porażka – wymamrotał. – Zaczął mu stawać.

***

 

Mycroft pojawił się u nich w mieszkaniu, tak samo jak zwykle – mniej więcej w pierwszej połowie miesiąca, przynosząc Sherlockowi książeczkę czekową. John nigdy o to nie pytał. Ich rachunki zostawały opłacone i bez względu na to, czy używał karty kredytowej Sherlocka czy nie, wciąż wypłacała im pieniądze. Dlatego John tylko proponował mu, żeby usiadł, i robił herbaty.

\- Mógłbyś być chociaż trochę bardziej wdzięczny – mówił Mycroft do swojego brata, który siedział na kanapie z twarzą ukrytą za książką i całkowicie go ignorował. W sumie to Sherlock nie powiedział ani słowa, ani nie spojrzał na niego od kiedy tylko przeszedł przez drzwi, włączając w to moment, kiedy Mycroft rzucił rachunki na stolik znajdujący się przed nim.

\- Nie przejmuj się nim – powiedział John, wracając z herbatą. – Jest po prostu czymś bardzo zajęty.

\- Mamy całkiem ładną pogodę, prawda? - skoro Sherlock nie może być sympatyczny, to on musi być wystarczająco miły za nich obu.

\- Ładną? - zapytał i wziął przyniesioną filiżankę z małym uśmiechem. – I doskonale wiem, jaki jest mój brat, zaufaj mi.

John usiadł naprzeciw Mycrofta ze swoją własną filiżanką.

Starszy Holmes spojrzał na Sherlocka, wciąż ukrytego za książką.

\- Mamusia chce, żebyś przyszedł na kolację.

\- Usprawiedliwisz mnie jakoś – powiedział Sherlock obojętnie.

\- Nie, nie tym razem. – Mycroft wziął łyk herbaty, skrzywił się. – Skończyły mi się pomysły na usprawiedliwienia dla ciebie. Przyjdziesz tym razem i będziesz się zachowywać. Nie będziesz jej denerwować.

Sherlock opuścił książkę i spojrzał na niego.

\- Nie idę.

\- Owszem, idziesz. – Mycroft opuścił brodę. – I będziesz mówić o swoich zainteresowaniach, ponieważ ona uwielbia o nich słuchać, nawet o tych pomylonych. Uszczęśliwisz ją. Sprawisz, że będzie czuła, że bierze udział w twoim życiu.

Sherlock położył książkę na kolanach i skierował spojrzenie w kierunku okna.

\- Wiesz, co mnie najbardziej w tej chwili interesuje? - zapytał.

John przygotował się.

\- Co takiego? - zapytał Mycroft, wyraźnie mając gdzieś odpowiedź.

\- Samogwałt.

John upewnił się, że filiżanka nie znajduje się nigdzie w zasięgu jego ust. Podniósł wzrok i od razu jego całą uwagę pochłonął ceglany kominek.

\- Zrobiłem to dwanaście razy w zeszłym tygodniu – powiedział. – Próbowałem o różnych porach dnia. Odkryłam, że rano produkuję najwięcej spermy. Próbowałem z lubrykantem, jak i bez niego. Próbowałem zwalić sobie w pozycji klęczącej i leżącej. I doszedłem do wniosku - biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie zebrane dane - że preferuję masturbować się rano, na kolanach, z lubrykantem. I z dwoma palcami wepchniętymi głęboko w dupę.

John przesunął się na krześle. Wizja porannej masturbacji Sherlocka mocno utkwiła mu w głowie i nie był do końca pewien, jak się z tym czuł.

Po dłuższej chwili Mycroft upił duży łyk herbaty i odstawił filiżankę na bok. Wstał.

\- Usprawiedliwię cię. – Skinął głową do jego współlokatora. – Miłego dnia, John.

Po tym jak wyszedł, Sherlock nawet nie odwrócił się od okna.

\- Bardzo niemiło z twojej strony – powiedział w końcu do Johna. – Nie zaproponowałeś mi herbaty.

***

 

Sherlock był na randce Johna i Sarah, ponieważ... oczywiście musiał tam być. John już nawet nie próbował z nim walczyć. Odkrył, że jeśli nie będzie starał się na siłę trzymać go z daleka i pozwoli, by to nieuniknione w końcu się stało, będzie trochę mniej udręczony. Oboje nauczyli się, jak go ignorować, tak, jakby go tam wcale nie było, spędzili wieczór, pomimo tego, że siedział pomiędzy nimi w restauracji i zamiast jeść esemesował.

\- To był udany wybór – powiedział Sarah, przebijając się przez Wielki Mur Sherlock Holmesa.* - Uwielbiam kuchnię śródziemnomorską.

\- Mm – zgodził się John.

Po kilku minutach John postanowił wprowadzić do rozmowy Tego Który Nie Musi Być Nazywany Ani Nawet Obserwowany, mimo swoich zastrzeżeń.

\- Sherlock prowadzi eksperyment – powiedział.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytała Sarah. – Co to za eksperyment?

\- Eksperyment ordynarności.

Sherlock opuścił telefon i skrzywił się, jakby był niezadowolony z faktu, że ktoś przeszkodził mu rozmowie, po czym znowu zaczął pisać.

\- Czym jest „eksperyment ordynarności”? - dopytywała się.

\- Mówi do ludzi niegrzeczne rzeczy i dostaje to, czego chce. To dość... więc to tak naprawdę szaleństwo.

\- To eksperyment psychologiczny – podsunął mu Sherlock.

Sarah spojrzała na niego.

\- Jakie „niegrzeczne rzeczy” mówisz do innych?

\- Zagroził, że nasika do kawy Lestrade'a – powiedział John. – I powiedział Molly, że chciałby pieprzyć jej cycki.

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że chciałbym to robić z jej piersiami. – Sherlock ponownie popatrzył na swój telefon. – Mówiłem tylko, że to lubię.

Sarah zaczynała już pękać ze śmiechu. Przynajmniej miała poczucie humoru. To był chyba jedyny powód, dla którego wciąż się go trzymała i angażowała w związek.

\- To nie jest śmieszne – powiedział do niej Sherlock.

\- Owszem, jest – nadal chichotała. – Zwłaszcza, że to oczywiste, że ty nie lubisz cycków.

Sherlock spojrzał na nią, wyglądał na zaintrygowanego.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Och, proszę cię...

Teraz John zaczął się śmiać.

\- Jesteś dosyć wybiórczo spostrzegawcza – powiedział do niej, wracając do pisania.

\- I co _to_ niby ma znaczyć? - zapytała.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się wrednie, unosząc do góry tylko jeden kącik ust.

\- Powiedz mi, Sarah, czy John lubi brać cię od tyłu? Czy to jego ulubiona pozycja - na pieska?

John warknął na niego.

\- Wystarczy, Sherlock!

\- W porządku – powiedziała Sarah. – Chcę wziąć udział w tym jego „eksperymencie ordynarności”

\- Czy lubi przechylić cię, a potem przyjemnie i porządnie wyruchać cię od tyłu? - Sherlock nie oderwał wzroku od telefonu. – Czy lubi, jak jest mocno i ostro?

\- Właściwie to tak – odpowiedziała. – Ja też to lubię.

\- Mogę też się założyć, że często mu obciągasz. Pod tym względem jest nigdy nie nasycony.

John rzucił widelcem o talerz i odsunął się od stołu.

\- To by było na tyle, wychodzimy – ogłosił. – Sarah, weź swój płaszcz. Nie mam zamiaru dłużej tu siedzieć i tego słuchać. Ona wcale nie musi być częścią twojego pierdolonego eksperymentu. – Wstał. - Nie wyciągniesz nic od niej.

\- Nic? - Sherlock podniósł wzrok, jego oczy błyszczały.

Sarah wstała od stołu, uśmiechnęła się z wyższością, kiedy zabrała swój płaszcz.

\- Nie zamierzasz zapłacić? - zapytał Sherlock, kiedy John pomagał jej się ubrać.

\- Nie, ty płacisz – odpowiedział i wziął ją pod rękę. – Mam nadzieję, że tym razem zabrałeś swój portfel.

***

 

John nie miał pojęcia, jak wysoko powyżej przeciętnej była silna Sally Donovan. Fakt, przetargała Sherlocka za klapy od płaszcza do drugiego pokoju i rzuciła go w fotel powiedział Johnowi, że głupia zabawa się skończyła. Sherlock miał nawet tyle przyzwoitości, żeby spojrzeć się na nią, lekko pod wrażeniem.

\- Jeśli wyjdziesz z tego pokoju, pojebie – powiedziała Sally, wbijając palec w jego twarz. – zostaniesz aresztowany. Słyszysz co mówię?

\- I co? Dostanę kolejne ASBO** do mojej kolekcji? - zapytał

\- Nie możesz ruszać dowodów! - warknęła – Nikt nie udzielił ci tego rodzaju pozwolenia.

W biurze obok było ciało. Sherlock nie wydawał się przejęty tym, że policja po prostu starała się robić to, co do nich należy, i „przypadkowo” odepchnął funkcjonariusza kierującego akcją z drogi.

\- Mogę tu być – powiedział Sherlock. - Lestrade powiedział, że mogę przyjść.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, co on powiedział! - krzyknęła Sally. – Zwyczajnie przeginasz.

John nie sądził, że mogłaby się jeszcze bardziej wściec. Okazało się jednak, że mogła, kiedy dostała rozkaz, żaby wrócić do pokoju i niańczyć Sherlocka, dopóki nie przeniosą ciała.

\- To takie poniżające – powiedziała, opierając się o drzwi. John siedział obok Sherlocka, na wypadek gdyby chciał on wyczołgać się przez okno i przemknąć do biura obok. – Zdecydowanie cię nienawidzę – kontynuowała. - Wiesz o tym?

Sherlock westchnął, brzmiał na znudzonego.

Milczenie coraz bardziej się przedłużało. John słyszał stłumione głosy zza ściany.

\- Mam zamiar wszcząć petycje, która zabroni ci zbliżać się do wszystkich spraw policyjnych – wydawało się, że Sally stawała się coraz bardziej zła, informując Sherlocka.

Detektyw potarł skroń.

\- Ale cipa – mruknął.

\- Co? - Sally od razu skierowała na niego wzrok.

John wlepił w niego spojrzenie.

\- Powiedziałem _ale kicia_ \- odpowiedział.

Sally wpatrywała się w niego, a John prosił – bez względu na to czy, Bóg go słuchał – żeby Sherlock nie powiedział już ani słowa.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, kim ci się wydaje, że jesteś – powiedziała Sally. – Dlaczego ci się wydaje, że możesz po prostu się pojawiać i robić, co ci się podoba.

\- Jeśli policja nie zawsze robiłaby to chujowo, nie musiałbym.

\- Robiła _chujowo_?

\- Ograniczeniowo. Powiedziałem robiła ograniczeniowo. Stawać na drodze do prawdziwej pracy.

Jej spojrzenie było na tyle gorące, by móc spalić cały budynek.

\- Sherlock – mruknął John.

\- Tu jest zbyt wiele zasad i przepisów – kontynuował detektyw. – Dochodzenia są nic nie warte, prowadzą je idioci z niewystarczającym przeszkoleniem, którzy nie posiadają żadnych prawdziwych umiejętności obserwacji, i jedyne co robią, to tylko stoją i kręcą palcami. We własnej dupie – dodał miękko.

\- Przestań! - Sally warknęła na niego – Wiem, co chcesz zrobić.

\- Nie lubisz takich „nieładnych” słów – zapytał Sherlock. – Cipy, chuje, dupy.

\- Masz teraz przejawy zespołu Tourette’a*** czy coś? To twoja nowa częściowa diagnoza?

\- Sherlock! - powiedział John – Wystarczy!

\- Zespół Tourette’a w rzeczywistości nie przejawia się częstym przeklinaniem w większości przypadków – powiedział Sherlock. – Tylko kretyni, opierdalacze, seksoholicy i obciągające suki myślą, że działa to w ten sposób.

\- Chcesz, żeby cię zastrzelić? - zapytała Sally

Sherlock uśmiechnął się, złożył ręce nad głową i odchylił się do tyłu.

\- Nie lubisz mokrych, śliskich, pulsujących, otwartych cipek?

\- Zapierdolę cię...

\- Czy zamiast tego wolisz twarde, pulsujące i cieknące kutasy?

Sally warknął jak rozwścieczone zwierzę i zacisnęła pięści.

\- Niezłe ciasne dupeczki? Wielkie skaczące cycki? Ogromne włochate jaja? Masz zamiar mnie uderzyć czy nawilżyć jedną z tych pięści i wsadzić mi ją w dupę?

Jak się okazało miała zamiar go uderzyć. Wystarczająco mocno, żeby razem z krzesłem przewrócił się do tyłu. John przez przez małą chwilę miał atak paniki i prawie rzucił mu się na pomoc, ale potem uświadomił sobie, że przecież zasłużył dokładnie na to, co dostał.

Sherlock jęknął i potarł szczękę.

\- Cóż – powiedział, wciąż trochę niewyraźnym głosem. – Wygląda na to, o nie ja będę tym, który dostanie ASBO. Precyzując, za napaść.

\- _Kuźwa!_ \- krzyknęła Sally.

***

 

John był tak wściekły, kiedy wrócili do domu, że nie mógł nawet racjonalnie myśleć. Odrzucił swoją kurtkę na kanapę i poszedł zrobić herbaty. Ale tylko dla siebie. Nie dla Sherlocka. W międzyczasie znowu poszedł do salonu, Sherlock siedział spokojnie przed swoim laptopem, jakby wydarzenia z wieczoru nie miały w ogóle miejsca. Jedynym dowodem na to, że coś się faktycznie stało, była jego spuchnięta szczęka. Naprawdę to nawet nie tak bardzo. Lekko sina, ale bez trwałego uszkodzenia. John nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że odgrywał lekarza, nawet jeśli chciał, żeby uderzyła go na tyle mocno, by wybić kilka zębów.

\- Twój eksperyment się skończył – poinformował go John, siadając na kanapie ze swoją herbatą. – I dokładnie o to mi chodzi, bezwarunkowo. Jeśli będziesz to kontynuował, wyprowadzę się. Znajdę sobie innego współlokatora.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego przeszywającym wzrokiem.

\- Dlaczego, aż tak bardzo ci to przeszkadza?

\- Żartujesz sobie? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem. – Jesteś wystarczająco trudny do zniesienia wnormalne dni. Jeśli dodamy jeszcze to, będziesz stwarzał dla siebie zagrożenie. Nie chcę mieć więcej z tym nic wspólnego. A jeśli jeszcze raz odezwiesz się tak do Sarah, to cios Sally okaże się tylko lekkim plaskaczem.

Sherlock znowu spojrzał w monitor.

\- Jedyną wulgarną rzeczą jaką powiedziałem do Sarah, było zwrócenie uwagi na jej skąpe pole widzenia.

\- Tak, a na jaki to temat? Jej „wybiórcza obserwacja”? Co to w ogóle znaczy?

\- To znaczy, że potrafi bez problemu dostrzec, że mnie seksualnie pociągają mężczyźni, ale nie chce tego zobaczyć, jeśli chodzi o ciebie.

John prychnął.

\- Skąd ci się wziął ten pomysł?

\- Jestem pewien, że w młodości trudno było ci się do tego przyznać, ponieważ twoi rodzice już nie do końca akceptowali twoją siostrę lesbijkę. Nie chciałeś dodawać napięcia w domu. W wojsku jest trochę trudno być otwarcie gejem. Różne okoliczności przez dłuższy czas uniemożliwiały ci realizację swoich prawdziwych pragnień.

John po prostu się w niego wpatrywał. W końcu po chwili przytłaczającej ciszy, wstał.

\- Nie zawsze byłem w domu, albo w wojsku – powiedział twardo.

Sherlock uniósł brew.

\- Ach, rozumiem.

\- I nie jestem gejem - podniósł dłoń, kiedy Sherlock otworzył usta. – Istnieje coś takiego jak biseksualność, dupku.

\- Tak, ale to nie dotyczy ciebie. Bardziej podobają ci się mężczyźni,

\- Umawiam się z Sarah!

\- I wolisz uprawiać z nią seks w pozycji, która pozwala ci na fantazję, bez bezpośredniej konfrontacji z jej płcią.

John wiedział, jak Sally musiała się wcześniej czuć. Poczuł, jak jego własne pięści mocno się zaciskają.

\- Jeśli to część twojego eksperymentu – powiedział John – naprawdę przekraczasz granice.

\- To nie eksperyment. Jeśli naprawdę tak się czujesz, może jesteś tu jedynym, który jest wulgarny. Wobec Sarah. Nie wspominając już o sobie.

\- Nie masz prawa mówić do mnie w ten sposób. Nie powinieneś mówić żadnej z tych rzeczy.

\- Tak, nie powinienem tego mówić, ale mi na to pozwoliłeś. Nie podjąłeś żadnego wysiłku, żeby ograniczyć moje zachowanie. Co oznacza, że albo się boisz, co jest niedorzeczne, albo jesteś kompletnym popychadłem – a nie jesteś – albo jesteś mną zainteresowany.

John znowu prychnął. To już drugi raz w przeciągu pięciu minut.

\- Nie jestem tobą zainteresowany!

\- Aha, więc jesteś.

\- Przecież powiedziałem, że nie!

\- Natychmiastowe, gwałtowne zaprzeczenie. – Sherlock jak zawsze wyglądał wyniośle. – Masz trochę za słabe umiejętności aktorskie. Nie zostałeś tak wychowany. Nigdy tego nie rozumiałeś. Zawsze byłeś okropnym kłamcą. Kolejna umiejętność, którą we mnie podziwiasz. Zwiększa to moją atrakcyjność.

\- Idę się przewietrzyć. – John odwrócił się i chwycił swój płaszcz. - Nie mogę tu po prostu stać i tego słuchać. Jesteś okropny!

\- Uciekasz od prawdy. Ale ona zawsze będzie cię prześladować.

John narzucił na siebie płaszcz.

\- Sherlock, nie umawiałbym się z tobą, nawet jeśli byłbyś ostatnim facetem na świecie.

Detektyw posłał mu zadowolony uśmiech.

\- Dobrze więc, że nie jestem ostatni na świecie.

John zbiegł w dół po schodach.

***

 

Godzinę późnej John nadal siedział nadąsany na schodach, gdy pani Hudson wyjrzała na zewnątrz. Miała szal owinięty wokół ramion i wyglądała na zaniepokojoną.

\- Och, John, kochanie. Dlaczego siedzisz tu sam w nocy? Przeziębisz się.

John westchnął i oparł podbródek na dłoniach.

\- Nic mi nie będzie, pani Hudson. Nie jest mi zimno.

Zamknęła drzwi i podeszła do niego.

\- Widzę, że znowu się z nim pokłóciłeś. Co zrobił tym razem?

John westchnął ponownie.

\- To nic, pani Hudson. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Nie będę schodzić tam na dół i siedzieć na zimnym cemencie, nie z moim biodrem. Ale powinieneś mi powiedzieć. Nie martw się, wiem, że z nim może być ciężko. Ale wyglądasz na kogoś, kto potrzebuje porady.

John popatrzył na nią, niepewny.

\- No dalej, skarbie – powiedziała miękko. – Poczujesz się lepiej, jak to z siebie wyrzucisz. A ja przecież nie powiem o tym nikomu.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby to było coś, o czym mógłbym z panią porozmawiać.

\- Oczywiście, że jest. Mnie możesz powiedzieć wszystko! - Jej uśmiech podkreślał, że faktycznie może.

John wahał się jeszcze tylko chwilę, po czym doszedł do wniosku, że rzeczywiście potrzebuje rady.

\- On nie może niczego zostawić w spokoju – powiedział. – Zawsze musi ogłaszać wszystko, lub przeciągać to tak długo, aż samo wyjdzie na jaw. To nie tak, że nigdy o tym nie wiedziałem. – John przerwał, ale jego frustracja rosła i następne słowa powiedział w pośpiechu. – Ale to jest mój cholerny problem, prawda? To moja seksualność. I zrobię z tym co zechcę. – Uświadomił sobie, że powiedział odrobinę za dużo, ale pani Hudson wciąż go uważnie słuchała. – Jeśli będę chciał się umawiać z kobietami, będę to robił. A jeśli zechcę chodzić z facetami, też to robię. Jeśli będę chciał. I kiedy tylko będę miał na to ochotę.

\- Och, kochanie... - westchnęła i szczelniej owinęła się szalem. – Dobrze, że Sherlock jest z tobą. Myślę, że coś go przyciąga do zdezorientowanych ludzi. Jego poprzedni chłopak również nie był zbyt pewny siebie. Jednak Sherlock naprostował go w dość krótkim czasie. Wspomnę, że nie zachował się przy tym zbyt delikatnie. Sherlock nie będzie szturchał, jeśli może popchnąć.

John spojrzał na nią.

\- Jego ostatni chłopak?

\- Tak, ten przed tobą.

\- Ja nie jestem jego chłopakiem!

Posłała mu mały uśmiech.

\- _Nie jestem_ jego chłopakiem! - John podciągnął się nogi. - I nigdy nim nie będę! Jest irracjonalny, nachalny, skarłowaciały moralnie i całkowicie przytłaczający. Doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa. I... ilu do cholery miał wcześniej chłopaków?

Pani Hudson wciąż się uśmiechała.

\- Och, tylko kilku od czasu kiedy go poznałam. Wcześniej nie wiem. Wszyscy byli bardzo mili.

\- Mili...

\- Na swój sposób.

\- Mili mężczyźni chodzili z Sherlockiem Holmesem. _Ktokolwiek_ chodził z Sherlockiem Holmesem?

\- Kilku, których poznałam, zdawało się myśleć, że jest on dobrą partią. Oczywiście wszyscy skończyli ze złamanym sercem. On uwielbia swoją pracę i tak naprawdę nikt nie może z nią konkurować. Albo po prostu w tym się do niego przyłączyć. Szkoda. Jeden z nich wyszedł za policjanta. Zorganizował huczne wesele. Sherlock dostał zaproszenie, ale nie mógł wziąć w nim udziału.

John zastanawiał się, czy możliwe jest, że w jakiś sposób wylądował w równoległym wszechświecie. Wtedy otworzyły się drzwi i wyszedł z nich Sherlock, ubrany w płaszcz i szalik owinięty wokół szyi.

\- Ach, John, tutaj jesteś – powiedział. – Chodźmy na lody.

John wciąż był opóźniony o jakieś dwa kroki z pojmowaniem, co do cholery dzieje się w jego życiu.

\- Lody – powtórzył. – O dziewiątej wieczorem?

\- Tak – odpowiedział. – Jakiś problem?

\- Gdzie do diabła mamy dostać lody o dziewiątej w nocy? Czekaj chwilę. _Czemu_ do cholery mamy iść na lody o dziewiątej?

\- Czy nie jest to właśnie to, co ludzie robią, jedzą słodycze i rozmawiają o swoich uczuciach? Myślę, że powinniśmy porozmawiać o naszych uczuciach. O twoich uczuciach.

\- Jeśli mają szesnaście lat, to mogą sobie jeść lody. My mamy po trzydzieści.

Pani Hudson uśmiechała się czule, patrząc na ich.

\- To może pójdziemy do pubu? - zapytał Sherlock. – Wrócimy i będziemy uprawiać pijany seks?

John wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę, a potem poruszył szczęką i odwrócił wzrok.

\- Być może. Porozmawiamy o tym.

\- Dobrze – powiedział Sherlock. – W takim razie wychodzimy. Dobranoc, pani Hudson.

\- Och, zanim pójdziesz, Sherlock – powiedziała. – Mam coś dla ciebie. – Wsunęła rękę do kieszeni i wyjęła z niej kopertę. Podała ją Sherlockowi.

\- To jest rachunek za szkody – powiedziała. – Za twój mały pożar w zeszłym miesiącu. Oczekuję, ż e wpłacisz przed następnym czynszem.

Sherlock zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Pani Hudson, ten pożar prawie niczego nie uszkodził. Jedynie lekko odznaczył...

Kobieta pochyliła się w jego stronę i powiedziała powoli.

\- Zapłacisz tę pierdoloną kwotę. Albo będę tak długo tłuc cię po dupie, dopóki twój kutas nie schowa się w twoim brzuchu i będziesz przez następny miesiąc sikać ustami. Nie będziesz nikogo naprowadzał na właściwą orientację ze swoimi klejnotami wciśniętymi w dolną część jelita.

John otwarcie gapił się na nią, a ona uśmiechnęła się, poklepała Sherlocka po ramieniu i podreptała z powrotem do środka. Pomachała im:

\- Bawcie się dobrze w pubie, chłopcy! Nie bądźcie zbyt głośno, kiedy wrócicie.

Po tym jak zamknęła drzwi, Sherlock westchnął i schował kopertę do kieszeni płaszcza.

\- Ona doskonale umie się posługiwać słowami. Powiem Mycroftowi, żeby wysłał jej czek z drobną nadwyżką.

Kiedy zaczęli schodzić na dół ulicy, John wciąż starał się przetworzyć cały… tak naprawdę tydzień, a Sherlock nucił coś pod nosem.

\- Ilu chłopaków miałeś? - zapytał John.

\- Nigdy nie rozprawiam o swoich podbojach seksualnych. To byłoby niegrzeczne.

John spojrzał na niego.

\- Czy na wszystkich przeprowadzałeś ten eksperyment?

\- Och, nie, nie. Ten był pierwszy. I myślę, że był wyjątkowo udany. Dostałem swoją odpowiedź.

\- Jaką odpowiedź?

\- Że ty _lubisz_ niegrzecznych chłopców.

 

\- END -

**Author's Note:**

> *dygresja do Wielkiego Muru Chińskiego – średnio przetłumaczalne.  
> ** ASBO (anti-social behaviour order ) – W Wielkiej Brytanii funkcjonuje to podobnie jak nasz zakaz zbliżania z tym, że dotyczy to bardziej miejsc niż ludzi. Na przykład Sherlock tutaj może dostać ASBO na przebywanie na miejscach zbrodni oznaczonych przez NSY.  
> ***Zespół Tourette’a - wrodzone zaburzenie neurologiczne charakteryzujące się przede wszystkim występowaniem licznych tików ruchowych i werbalnych. Wiki zawsze pomoże ;)


End file.
